One and Only: Who's that girl
by Princess Rebelle
Summary: Sakura leaves her bestfriend/love, Sasuke, and her only true home, Konoha. Now shes back. Have things changed or will it still be painful? And who's that girl with Sasuke? Songfic. Sasusaku. Silght SasuIno R


This Is dedicated to a friend of mine who is tranfering to a different school in Syria.

We will all miss you!

I wish you best of luck!

- Sasuke-Fangurl-4ever

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**5 years ago... (Konoha Central Park)**_

_**"Sasuke th-thank you f-for comforting me an-and all..." **_

_**He let out a heavy sigh and said," No problem. But why did you have to do that?"**_

_**"Do what?"**_

_**"Break up with Neji to make Tenten happy..."**_

_**"I couldn't go out with him anymore... I heard Ten ten liked him so I broke up with him"**_

_**"But why?"**_

_**"I would rather lose a boyfriend than lose a friend"**_

_**"Thats stupid! Why do you keep doing everything for others!? Don't you wanna be happy?" getting pissed off**_

_**"Sa-sasuke!?" she asked suprised**_

_**"I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore! When declined the dobe for a date because you didn't want Hinata to get hurt! When you broke up with Neji just a few hours ago!" he has pushed her against a tree trunk his hands on her wrists keeping them in shoulder level," Dont you see! I love you! Im sick of seeing you get hurt," then he pushed his lips to her**_

_**Sakura was melting inside. Sasuke... I love you too... Just then a picture of Ino smiling happily (sakura's best friend) popped in Sakura's headI-I-Ino...**_

_**Sakura broke the kiss and said with tears heavily flowing down her face," Im sorry Sasuke this just isn't going to work!" then she started running away**_

_**Sasuke tried to stop her but inside he was shattered Why Sakura? Don't you see me that way..."**_

_**The next day Sasuke recieved an e-mail from sakura saying that she was moving to Hana ( Flower). Sasuke stopped the tears from flowing out of his eyes and logged off**_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

_**Today: (everyone is 18)**_

An 18-year old pink haired girl sat in the back of the car listening to her iPod she read the sign on the side-road it read Konoha 50 miles ahead at last she would be home to where her grandmother was , to where her friends were and of course to where HE was...her best friend Uchiha Sasuke.

The car stopped and Sakura got out of the car. In front of her was a huge white-marble house(mansion) Home at last.

Just then a woman looking like at her mid-thirties ran out of the house with a sake bottle in her hands came screaming out of the house (mansion)

"Sakura-chan!!" she screamed out

Just then a girl with black hair came running after her "Tsunade-sama it not good for you health to... Sakura-chan!" she screamed when she saw sakura.

"Shizune-chan, Tsunade-ba. It really is good to be home." smiled Sakura.

"Sweetie, Be good and send be letters every week, ok?" sakura's mother shouted from the car," I'll see you next summer mom!" he mother screamed to tsunade and blew a kiss at the two and drove off.

The three shook their heads and went inside the house and Sakura was shown to her room by Shizune. After she was finished unpacking she went to Tsunade's tea room and finished tea, her grandmother told her about the school she was going to and she found out it was the exact same one she had gone to 5 years ago. After tea she went out to the garden, she walked between the small path sided with sakura trees that lead to the fountain. It hasn't changed one bit she thought. She headed to town to refresh old memories. She walked over to a very familiar shop and sat down in front of the counter.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's what can I get yo... Sakura?!" the young lady over the counter asked, wide eyed

"Ayame-san, long time no see! How have you been?" sakura happily smiled at her

"Great! Just great! I've been helping father out alot. How have you been?"

"Good! I just moved back with my grandmother this morning"

"What can I get you? On the house!"

" I'd love to take that offer but I just had tea..."

" Thats ok. Anytime you want the offer still stands" she smiled out

"Well I better get going now. I wanna see if the city's changed at all" sakura was about to stand up when she heard a loud noise.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" a blonde haired boy came running at her pulling someone behind him

"N-n-naruto?" she asked for she had not seen him in a long time

"I knew it! The only person in the world with pink hair! Right Hina-chan" he exclaimed pointing at sakura

Both the girls sweatdropped and then turned to each other," L-long t-time no s-see sakura-c-chan" she stuttered out

"Long time no see to you too Hinata-chan" she smiled. But she couldnt help but think I see she still can't help stuttering

"We were on our way here to have lunch but then i saw something pink on the bar so I thought for a while and I realised it was you!" naruto said

"Ahh... Well I wouldn't wanna interrupt your date so I'll just go on ahead"

"Don't you wanna have lunch with us"

"No thanks I just ate"

"O-ok s-see you l-later Sakura-c-chan"

"Ya, ja ne you two" the she started walking away. Her feet led her to the gym where she heard sounds of dribbling balls. The opened the door and saw A long haired boy and a girl with two pig buns playing basketball.

"Neji, Ten ten" she whispered to herself but it was not left unheard. A few seconds later and only the fading sound of the bouncing ball was heard.

Ten-ten rushed over to sakura and gave her a tight embrace the after a few minutes, small sobs were heard from her.

"Ten ten! why are you crying?!" sakura was shocked to hear a tough girl like Ten-ten cry

"I-I was t-told I w-was th-the reason y-you left..." she sobbed out

"No sweetie it wasn't your fault! Absolutely not!" she put her arms around Ten-ten and comforted her

Ten-ten looked up at her and said," Th-then why?"

Both girls let go and sakura look down on the floor like it was tv.

"I had problems to resolve, I couldnt do it here beacuse..."

"The problem was here, ne?" a deep voice asked

"N-neji?" tenten stuttered out

"I know who the problem is?"

He can't know! Or maybe Sasuke told everyone!? sakura thought

"Its me isnt it?" he asked

Sakura let out a breath as if she was being strangled and was let go of

"No Neji it wasnt you. I gave up for my own reasons..." she looked at tenten and smiled

"I better get going. I wanna see everyone before nightfall." she turned back and went out the door. The lwo lovers sighed loud and continued their game.

Sakura went to the mall next. All the walking around made her thirsty. She was on her way to a nearby vending machine but before she could get there she saw a scene that almost broke her heart. There HE was. Nothing had changed except he grew taller and he was hotter. He was almost perfect, if it wasnt for the thing/person clinging beside him. A petite blonde girl wearing a mini skirt and a t-shirt with very short sleeves. It was Ino and Sasuke!

"S-s-sakura" the Uchiha sasuke stuttered

"FOREHEAD?!" Ino screamed making everyone look at her

Sakura saw the look on them and stopped the tears from showing and said," Oh Ino, Sasuke I didnt see you there! I was just going and well... bye!" she turned around and was about to leave when Ino grabbed her wrist and started asking questions which lasted for more than 30 minutes. Sakura tried to get out every now and then but she could feel the heat of the stare Sasuke was giving her. After Ino asked her last question Sakura made up an excuse to get out of the conversation.

"I have to go home now. bye!" thats what she said and walked out if the mall.  
When she got home she cried and cried on her pillow until her eyes were red and puffed up. She needed to let out steam so she went to the balcony to let out her emotions.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Sasuke was walking by The Haruno Mansion at that particular time when he heard a beautiful voice. He looked up to the balcony and saw Sakura singing her heart out. He was not surprised that she had a beautiful voice, he had known that when Sakura was singing to him when he was crying back when they were 5. Yet he was still enchanted by the beauty of her voice. He closed his eyes and memories of them toghether flashed in his mind.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

What? Was she jealous of Ino!? It couldnt have been. She rejected him all those years ago. Maybe it was for someone else... or... not.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

After she finished singing. She went back inside.

Sasuke heard her sobs so he climbed the tree beside her balcony and entered the room making the said girl sit up.

"Sasuke-" sakura was interrupted by sasuke crashing his lips on her. sakura didnt try to escape. she didnt want to.  
When they both seperated for air sakura was already calm. but then she remembered and asked," What about Ino?"

Sasuke smirked and said," I broke up with her after we met with you"

Sakura didnt know what to feel her mind rejected it but her heart wanted it. Her trail of thought were interupted when sasuke started to kiss her again. Now both her mind and heart agreed. Sasuke was her one and only.

**__**

My first oneshot.  
I got the title with the help of a friend.

R &R


End file.
